In Desperation
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Untuk satu kali saja, yang meluncur dari dirinya bukanlah sumpah serapah atau caci maki. Hanya untuk satu kali saja. Slash. XS. Oneshot. Warning Inside. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning : OOC! Xanxus. Less than 1000 words. XS. Maybe AT. Shonen-ai. Possible typo(s). Plot hole(s).**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

**.**

**In Desperation**

**.**

**© tasyatazzu – 2012**

* * *

Bunyi konstan bip-bip-bip pendek-pendek dari satu mesin berlayar hitam dengan grafik hijau naik-turun adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di telinga Xanxus. Tidak tersentuh oleh telinganya, hal lain selain itu. Entah bujukan Levi, gurauan datar Fran, atau tawa tanpa emosi dari sang pangeran Varia.

Dingin yang semakin terasa setiap detiknya, hanya satu-satunya yang bisa lengannya rasakan. Sentuhan Lussuria di bahu yang sedikit mencengkeram kemejanya tidak menyulut emosinya, sedikit pun. Hanya dingin yang datar dan semakin nyata di setiap erat tangannya, yang pelan-pelan menggerogoti hati terdalamnya.

Membawanya jatuhjatuhjatuh ke dalam jurang terdalam dan menyeretnya jauhjauhjauh ke dasar danau gelap tanpa dasar.

Belum pernah, selama hidupnya, Xanxus merasa se-putus asa ini. Belum pernah. Ketika sang ayah membekukan dirinya selama bertahun-tahun, atau ketika seorang bocah tiada guna merebut posisinya. Tidak.

Hanya hal ini. Hanya seorang berambut perak panjang yang kini berbaring dengan berbagai alat menempel di tubuhnya. Yang keceriwisannya dikalahkan oleh bunyi konstan membosankan alat monitor. Yang sentuh hangatnya berubah dingin dalam genggaman. Yang nyawanya pelan-pelan dijemput waktu.

"Bos, kau harus istirahat," Lussuria membujuk, lagi, entah untuk yang kesejuta kalinya hari itu. Tapi, Xanxus tidak peduli. Ia tidak mau istirahat. Ia tidak bisa istirahat.

Tidak, ketika tempatnya beristirahat ada di ujung hidup dan mati.

"Urus urusan kalian sendiri. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kapanpun aku mau." Xanxus tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari posisinya ketika memberi pernyataan. Lussuria menghela napas sesaat. Menyerah. Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada rekan-rekannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan putih berbau antiseptik ini.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Bos. Kalau perlu apapun, kami bergiliran jaga di luar," jelas sang Matahari dari Varia. Xanxus tidak merespon, tetap diam pada posisinya. Duduk di kursi bersandaran, tangan memegang tangan kiri Squalo, matanya fokus pada wajah sang Hujan—

-dan hatinya retak jadi keping-keping kecil setiap nyawa sang _second-in-command_ terasa meluncur pergi dari genggamannya.

* * *

Kutukan Pelangi. Bermuda. Pertempuran konyol antara para pemegang _Pacifiers_.

Xanxus adalah satu dari sekian banyak yang beruntung. Nyawanya bisa ditebus hanya dengan satu lengan. Meski kehilangan satu anggota tubuh yang berharga—baik untuk melempar asbak atau sekedar menggulingkan meja—setidaknya ia masih hidup. Ia masih bisa marah-marah dan melempar asbak dan menggulingkan meja dan menendang dan teriak-teriak dan apapun yang kini tidak lagi bisa dilakukan Squalo.

Terbaring lemah tanpa daya, menggantungkan sepenuh hidup pada cairan sintetis untuk suplai nutrisi; masker oksigen untuk bernapas; dan obat-obatan lain untuk memastikannya jiwanya tetap berada dalam tubuh.

Xanxus mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan pucat Squalo. Dadanya sesak lagi, untuk yang ke-tidak hingga-an kalinya sejak ia melihat si rambut perak jatuh tidak sadar di pertempuran. Setelah melirik sedikit—mengintip sedikit dari ujung mata—dan memastikan tidak ada satupun bawahannya yang lain, ia lalu menempelkan kepalan tangannya ke dahi, merasakan dingin aneh dari tangan yang biasanya balik melempar asbak; dari jari-jari yang selalu sibuk menyisir helai keperakan.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya—dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir—Xanxus memohon. Pada Waktu, pada Tuhan. Dalam kehampaannya di lubang gelap tidak berdasar yang disebut putus asa. Ia membunuh separuh dirinya yang haus harga diri. Membungkam sejenak tiga perempat bagian otaknya yang disebut kesombongan. Membuang hampir seluruh egonya yang bernama pencitraan.

Ia memohon. Bersungguh-sungguh, sekali seumur hidupnya. Memohon, pada yang-tidak-terelak, pada yang mengatur semuanya, pada entitas-entitas gaib yang tidak pernah bisa ia mengerti.

Pada Squalo.

Separuh bagian dirinya—yang tidak pernah bisa ia akui. Seluruh alasannya bertempur demi gelar ke-10—yang selalu ditampik oleh ego. Poros hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jangan pergi."

* * *

.

.

**.fin.**

* * *

**A/N** : Pendek. Parah. Ya. Silahkan lempar saya dengan apapun benda lunak dan enak yang ada di dekat Anda.

Kembali lagi menuh-menuhin fandom KHR Indonesia dengan XS yang ngga jelas. Seperti biasa. Maaf ya, readers. Dua makhluk ini terlalu…manis. Kalau 8059 manis giung _fluffy fuwa-fuwa_, maka dua orang ini adalah manis geregetan yang membuat saya narik napas panjang dan memisuh tentang takdir yang terlalu kejam bagi keduanya.

Ehem, sebelum note ini lebih panjang daripada ceritanya, review please?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
